cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Army of One
15 |totalstrength = 119,815 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 7,988 |totalnukes = 0 |score = 0.67 }} The Army of One was a small Green sphere alliance founded on the 4 June 2011. They were formerly protected by the GOONS. It was disbanded after a brief war with Prototype, now known as Kashmir; many members later merged with Kashmir to serve as the War Jesus squad. Charter Preamble We, as the Army of One, are here to declare that we are a sovereign alliance, that no other nation or foreign power has an influence on how we run our government. This is written in order to declare or purpose here on planet bob. We reserve the right to conduct our government, trades, foreign aid, and the ability to declare war and peace. Purpose and Reason We, as an alliance, believe that everyone has a right to run your country the way they believe. This includes, government type, national religion, foreign aid, and trading. War is more complex idea. Article 1 Government Part A Government Positions Our ruling government will be made up of 5 top officials and they are as follows: *War lord *Co-Chief of Foreign Relations *Co-Chief of Foreign Relations *Head of Recruitment *Head of Internal Affairs These five officials will be given power of the alliance through a majority vote of the acting members of the alliance. To make a final decision about the direction of the alliance not stated herein this charter, a majority of the government must agree. The members of the alliance may overrule a government decision with a 3/4 vote of the membership in which quorum is met(2/3 of the alliance takes part in). Part B Committees and Supplemental Positions. The following committees will be established to help the Ruling Government and are as follows: *'The War Party' – Helps with the instruction of war activities during times of war. Head of the committee will be the War lord. This committee will also help the Raiding Commander with determining whether a target is protected or not, but not give permission on raids. *'The Academic Committee' - helps with recruitment and the instruction of new members in the academy. Head of the Committee will be the Head of Recruitment. *'The Builders' - Made up of economical savvy members that serve to help members of the alliance with building and maintaining a good economy. The head of this committee will be chosen by the Head of Internal Affairs. *'Raiding Commander' – will have the say on all approvals for all raids. The Raiding Commander will be second in command in the war party unless the Raiding Commander also serves as the War lord. *'Foreign Diplomats' - will be the official diplomat from Army of One to other alliances. All diplomats will report to the Co-Chiefs of Foreign Relations about other alliance affairs. These positions will be granted to members by selection to the Co-Chiefs of Foreign Relations. Any other supplemental positions pertaining to the good of the alliance can be created and appointed by the Ruling Government Officials. Part C The Chain of Command The Chain of Command is as follows: *Ruling Government *Committee Chairmen *Committee Members *General Populous Decisions made by the Committee members can be overruled by their corresponding Committee Chairmen. And the Committee Chairmen may be overruled by any majority of the Ruling Government (if there is no opposition, 1 Ruling Government Official can overrule) Part D Nominations, Elections, and terms It takes 3 nominations for a member of the alliance to be eligible to run for a position and receive votes during the election. Nominations will last 36 hours and voting will occur in the proceeding 60 hours (unless a clear majority has voted for said candidate). At the end of the process the candidates with the most votes will win. If there is a tie in any position, it is by the will of the other newly elected and recently standing Ruling government officials to decide who takes the win in the election. All positions will be held for 3 months thus allowing elections to be held once every 3 months. If for some reason a Ruling Government Official needs to step down, it is up to the will of that member to either a) call an election for someone new to be voted in for the remainder of the term or b ) appoint the next Official to rule for the remainder of the term with the approval of two other Ruling government officials. If for some reason a government official is deemed incompetent for his position after accepting, Any member may motion for a vote in which 50% of the members must second the motion. It then requires 3/4 of the total membership of the alliance to approve and remove that person from office, in which case, that person is not allowed to be nominated or elected for any office for the following two elections terms. Part E Granted powers The ruling government officials will have specific powers pertaining to their positions described throughout the charter. Article 2 Declaration of War and Peace. It will take a majority of both the government and the members voting, to declare war and announce peace. While the decisions to declare peace and war rely on both the members voting and a majority of the Ruling Government, the terms of each will be based solely on the majority will of the Ruling government. If we are attacked by another alliance with an official DoW, The alliance is considered to be in war and all members will be required to participate for a counter planned out by the War lord. The alliance will be in war for a minimum of the duration of the initial wars and peace will be decided as decided above. Article 3 Nasty Ghoul Policy. It is up to the combined efforts of the War lord and the Head of Internal affairs to coordinate efforts and announce the presence of ghosts, rogues and other unorganized threats against the alliance. Rogues may be attacked on sight with coordination efforts. On the other hand, a warning message must be given to all ghosts, and if the warning message is ignored, then they are free game to attack. For unorganized attacks on Army of One by a nation from another alliance, before any mass counterstrike is organized it is the responsibility of the Chiefs of Foreign Affairs to contact the other alliance and straighten out the dispute diplomatically. If no diplomatic solution can be reached, it is then up to the War lord with the will of the alliance to organize attacks against the aggressor. Article 4 Raid Policy The Raid Policy it to be written up by the Raid Commander and approved by majority vote of membership and the majority of the Ruling Government. The Current policy is as follows: The following rules are to be followed or face punishable actions Rule 1: Over Standard Members I am the ultimate authority for raiding wars but for advanced members they can overrule at their discretion. Rule 2: My decisions can be over ruled by the Chiefs of Foreign Affairs Currently Nathan the Great and Jmborwell Rule 3: You must give a detailed description of the nation you wish to attack regarding defending troops etc. Where I shall do risk assessment Rule 4: You may not attack a member of an alliance with more than 6 members or protected alliances to avoid the risk of an alliance war and if threatened to make peace by an alliance do so with immediate effect. (Check the OWF and CN Wiki pages) If you screw up and attack a protected alliance you are subject to comply with demands from that alliance. Rule 5: If there are 3 nations in range to attack, you must attack in pairs to minimize risks of being thrashed (just send a PM to another member or post up the target in the Raiding Headquarters forum). If the alliance has 4 or more members and 75% or more of the opposing alliance is in range of the members of our alliance, You must get both my permission and permission from a Chief of Foreign Affairs. Rule 6: Only use ground attacks when raiding unless the target uses aircraft or missiles in which case you are authorized to retaliate with relevant weaponry up to and including nuclear weapons. If a nation attacks back, you are required to post it in the forum. Rule 7: *A) No raiding tech dealers (nations with 2 or more current tech deals they owe tech to). *B)No Permission will be granted to nations protected or allied with other alliances. Rule 8: Nations that raid will always maintain a minimum of one open slot for aid and have another nation in the alliance willing and available to give aid if the need arises Rule 9: In the event of an alliance war all raiding will be suspended and in current raids peace is to be sent unless they are still inactive in which case you may continue. Article 5 Membership. Part A New Membership and Academy Management New members must apply and follow the directives decided upon by the collective membership written up by the Head of Recruitment. All applications are granted a minimum of 24 hours to be reviewed before making any final decisions. It will take an aggregate of 3 nominations to approve membership. For every "nay" there must be a corresponding nomination, plus 3 to attain membership. The Academy is to be run by the Head of Recruitment and his Academic Committee. This committee will be comprised of members nominated by the Head of Recruitment and approved by the Ruling Government. It is up to the discretion of the Head of Recruitment as to require the new members to enter the academy. Part B Rights of Members All members accepted are inherently bound by the laws and procedures found within this document. Each member accepted has the inalienable right to strengthen their nation with the assistance of the alliance, and request said assistance. Each member accepted is expected to assist their brethren without hesitation. Each member accepted is granted the privilege of speaking his or her mind on alliance matters and affairs. This privilege does not, however, entitle any member to be disrespectful of another. Article 6 Treaties and Pacts. Army of One sustains the right to sign and end treaties with other alliances. All treaties must hold approval from the populous and a majority of the Ruling Government. Article 7 Amendment of Bylaws Any member may propose a change to the bylaws. In order for the bylaws to be passed, a majority of the Ruling government and a majority vote of the members must approve the change. If the government does not approve the bylaws, they may be overruled with a 3/4 vote of the membership in which quorum is met (2/3 of the alliance takes part).